Overlooked
by VergofTowels
Summary: Kirk and crew wonder...why didn't Spock get the captaincy? He is more experienced, after all. Then they find out: Spock did get an offer...but he refused!


Okay, this is a response to a prompt on the ST XI kink meme, part ten. :3 Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek! If I did, Spirk would be more canon than it already is...

* * *

"I still can't believe they gave _you_ the captaincy…" Uhura shook her head and raised an eyebrow, leaning on the table with one elbow. She'd finished her drink but had declined another, preferring to watch the ice cubes melt into pink slush.

"Oh, come on! Did I do something undeserving, or did I just save the world? You still hate me, don't you?" Kirk leaned back in the booth and crossed his arms dramatically. He and the crew were hanging out in a bar in downtown San Francisco, supposedly celebrating his promotion (and their permanent assignment to the _Enterprise_). Several other members also took "offense" at Uhura's surprise and gave her glares of varying sobriety.

"No! I was just wondering why they didn't give the ship to Spock." The motley group turned to look at the Vulcan, sitting on the edge of their party and not drinking anything. He'd been roped into coming and so far hadn't volunteered a word.

"You know, that's a good question." Jim swiveled around until he could escape the booth over Scotty and marched over to his new first officer. "It must have been a pretty big blow!" The others picked up his playful mood and started to chuckle as Kirk paced around the impassive man. "Yep. It must have hurt pretty badly."

"Captain, I must once again remind you that an emotional response regarding my position as first officer would be-"

"Illogical, yes, I know. But you must have felt _some_thing when they passed you up!"

"They did not."

"See! I knew it!" But then Kirk paused. "Uh, wait. What did you say?"

"Starfleet Command did not 'pass me up.' I was offered the position of captain aboard the _Enterprise_ shortly after we returned to Earth." Spock folded his arms and looked plainly at Jim. The rest of the crew stared.

"You didn't tell me that!" said Uhura, sitting up and looking at Spock in a new light. "Why didn't you accept?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Kirk, obviously a little miffed at being second choice, wunderkind that he was.

Spock shifted a little uncomfortably and then said in even tones, "I felt that my irrational display of emotion while in temporary command made me unfit for duty as captain."

"Aww, c'mon, Spock! That was my fault. And, uh, it's _okay_ to feel bad about… about what happened." Kirk awkwardly patted the Vulcan's shoulder despite the forbidding gaze and took another slug of beer to avoid saying anything more. After a beat, he cleared his throat. "If you really want to be captain, I'll, uh, put in a good word for you at Headquarters. Well, I'm sure _you_ don't need one, least of all from me. You got an offer already, and there are plenty of ships without experienced captains. You could have one if you wanted. Really."

"Thank you, Captain, but that was not the only reason I turned down the offer." Spock was now studying the table, or maybe his pale hands, clasped before him on the plastic.

"Oh? Surely you don't actually _want_ to work under _me_. You've already told me that I'm the most illogical man you've met so far!" Kirk was intrigued and tried to sneak a glance into his first officer's eyes, knowing that any emotion there was would be visible there only. Spock moved away from him, his posture about as flexible as concrete.

"I felt that it would be an interesting experience considering your success with the _Narada_ incident. I am fascinated by your ability to attract favorable odds despite overwhelming negative probability."

"You like my luck. Well, if you stick with me, you might get lucky!"

With the crew laughing again, conversation mercifully shifted from his personal matters. Spock observed the dynamic of the group as members came and went, sharing drinks and stories and getting to know each other before their jobs made it a necessity. He almost smiled. He was going to like this ship. It was… exciting.

* * *

Please review if you liked it! If you didn't, review anyway. XD


End file.
